Un cœur de glace fondue
by Topaazu
Summary: Voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a assez longtemps... Je le trouve un peu niais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de bien l'aimer! J'étais une grande fan du couple GrayLu, donc j'ai voulu écrire une petite histoire d'amour pour eux... en m'inspirant d'un certain chapitre du manga Fairy Tail. Et bien évidemment, je ne me souviens plus lequel! \o - Yukiko


Un immense sourire scotché aux lèvres, Erza déambulait à travers les innombrables tables qui meublaient l'immense salle. Et hop : un petit coup de hanche par-ci, et un autre par-là! C'était magique : les clients affluaient. Erza avait toujours été sûre d'elle-même et de son pouvoir de séduction. Elle savait parfaitement qu'avec ses longs cheveux roux, son corps musclé comme il fallait et son teint de porcelaine, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait des hommes. Cependant, elle savait aussi qu'elle ne devait surtout pas en abuser, et ne jamais prendre la grosse tête.

Elle continua son périple à travers les tables, lançant un ou deux sourires au passage, histoire de faire plaisir aux clients. Enfin, elle sortit de la grande salle, et put reprendre son souffle. Elle sentait ses joues se crisper à force de sourire, et elle avait un peu mal aux jambes à cause des allers-retours qu'elle ne cessait de faire. Elle s'appuya lourdement contre un mur, et soupira. Elle faillit oublier le plateau argenté qu'elle tenait à la main, et se ressaisit juste à temps pour ne pas le faire tomber.

Elle secoua la tête, remit une de ses mèches rebelles qui s'échappait de son chignon derrière son oreille avec sa main libre, et continua d'avancer, plus lentement. Elle se dirigea vers le bar où Natsu était en train de ronchonner parce qu'il n'aimait pas laver des verres. Elle posa son plateau juste devant lui, et s'assit sur l'un des hauts tabourets disposés autour du bar.

- **Tu fais une de ses têtes!** remarqua Natsu.

Erza ne répondit pas. Elle posa sa tête sur le bar, et laissa ses bras balloter dans le vide. Vivement la fin de son service! Cela devait faire un peu plus de six heures qu'elle bossait non-stop. Elle s'était levée en pleine forme à dix heures du matin, mais elle était maintenant prête à s'écrouler.

- **Allez, ma vieille! Plus que vingt minutes à tenir et Lucy prendra ta place!** l'encouragea le _dragon slayer_.

La mage aux armures releva doucement la tête et sourit à son ami. Natsu essayait toujours d'être le plus agréable possible à cette heure-là, car il savait qu'Erza était souvent lessivée à la fin de son service.

- **Je n'en peux plus, Natsu... Et dire qu'on a encore trois semaines à tenir à ce rythme!** se plaignit-elle.

- **Bah... Moi je pourrais faire ça encore quelques heures mais bon... C'est quand même les serveuses qui ont la tâche la plus lourde dans cette histoire...** acquiesça le mage de feu.

Trois semaines déjà que les mages de Fairy Tail étaient là. Ils étaient au nombre de cinq : Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Gray et Happy. Ils avaient choisi la mission du restaurant _Moonlight_, en manque de personnel, croyant que six semaines à bosser en tant que serveuses et barmen serait une tâche facile...

_« Mon œil, ouais! »_ pensa Natsu en s'acharnant sur le même verre depuis dix minutes.

Trois semaines que le _dragon slayer_ était obligé de servir des cocktails, essuyer des verres, écouter les conneries des alcooliques en fin d'après-midi... Il allait finir par craquer si Gray ne venait pas rapidement prendre sa place!

- **Bonsoir!**

Erza et Natsu se tournèrent vers Lucy, qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Erza poussa un soupir de soulagement et se précipita vers son amie constellationniste. Elle lui sauta au cou, comme s'il s'agissait de l'enfant prodigue de retour au pays.

- **Oh Lucy! Tu es un ange tombé du ciel!**

La jolie blonde s'esclaffa, tandis qu'Erza se précipitait vers les portes du restaurant pour retourner à leur hôtel, le _Nova Nocte_. Elle courut presque pour atteindre l'édifice et poussa les lourdes portes pour entrer.

- **Bonsoir, dame Erza!** la salua le maître d'hôtel en s'inclinant.

Erza répondit par un geste de la main et un simple sourire. Elle avait hâte d'enlever son uniforme noir réglementaire - composé d'une jupe assez courte, d'une chemise à manches longues resserrées au niveau des poignets, et de ballerines - et de se faire couler un bon bain. L'avantage d'être serveuse pour un grand restaurant comme le _Moonlight_, c'était qu'on pouvait dormir dans un hôtel luxueux en échange, tous frais payés.

En montant dans l'ascenseur où résonnait une douce musique d'ambiance, Erza détacha ses cheveux, pressée. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle fonça sans regarder, et se retrouva nez à nez avec un torse parfaitement musclé où était tatoué le signe de Fairy Tail.

- **Oups! Excuse-moi, Gray!** dit-elle en levant les yeux vers son ami.

- **T'as de la chance d'avoir fini ton service!** soupira celui-ci en la regardant.

- **Je sais**, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Puis elle fonça vers sa chambre, laissant le mage de glace se rendre à son travail.

* * *

- **Gray, tu peux me préparer deux cocktails sans alcool, s'te plaît?** demanda Lucy.

- **Pas de soucis, ma belle!**

La blonde rougit un peu à ces mots. Elle adorait quand Gray lui faisait des compliments, même si elle n'aimait pas se l'avouer. Elle avait trop peur de finir comme Juvia : pendue aux lèvres du mage de glace en permanence, dans l'espoir qu'il lui adresse ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

- **Et voilà! Deux cocktails pour toi!** annonça Gray, ramenant la mage aux clés sur Terre.

- **Oh euh... M-merci!**

Elle se rapprocha du bar avec son plateau pour que Gray pose les deux verres dessus. Leurs regards se croisèrent un très court instant, mais cela fut suffisant pour troubler la blonde. Elle se détourna rapidement, et marcha d'un pas chancelant vers la grande salle pour servir ses clients.

Le mage de glace baissa les yeux vers les verres qui s'étalaient sur le bar, vides. Il soupira, et les prit un à un pour les porter vers la cuisine, où il pouvait disposer d'un lave-vaisselle. Il actionna la machine après quelques réglages, et retourna à son poste.

Quelques clients étaient affalés sur leurs tabourets, la tête sur le bar, et dormaient à moitié. C'était désastreux de voir un être humain tomber aussi bas. Gray soupira, et s'accouda au bar en fixant la grosse horloge pendue au mur juste en face de lui : il allait être minuit dans moins d'une demi-heure. Enfin, il allait pouvoir rentrer dans sa chambre à l'hôtel et tomber comme une masse sur son lit après huit heures de labeur.

Il trouvait cela injuste que ce soit lui et non cet abruti de Natsu qui fasse le plus d'heures! Mais bon, il était avec Lucy, donc ça en valait quand même la peine...

_« Hey! Mais à quoi je pense, moi? »_ s'alarma-t-il.

Il se redressa, tout en se giflant mentalement. A quoi pensait-il, bon sang? C'est vrai que Lucy n'était pas mal du tout mais ce ne pouvait être une raison valable pour un tel laisser-aller!

- **Salut, Gray!**

Le jeune mage se retourna vivement et fit face à Happy. Le petit chat ailé d'une insolite couleur bleue le regardait d'un air innocent, et Gray se surprit à rougir en songeant que Happy aurait très bien pu remarquer son air rêveur dès qu'il voyait Lucy... Et s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, aussi?

_« Tu deviens parano, Gray sombre crétin! »_ se reprocha-t-il.

- **Hm... ça va, Happy?** demanda-t-il au chat bleu de Natsu pour faire bonne figure.

- _**Aye**_**! Mais toi, ça a pas l'air d'aller, Gray... On dirait que je t'ai surpris en train de faire une bêtise!**

Le ton accusateur de l'Exceed le fit se sentir encore plus coupable, alors qu'après tout, penser à une jolie fille n'était pas un crime...

- **Bon sang, Happy! Occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde!**

Il se détourna de son ami et serra les poings, non pas furieux contre Happy mais contre lui-même. C'était quoi cette réaction exagérée comme pas permis? D'accord, peut-être éprouvait-il une toute petite attirance pour Lucy, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour parler comme ça au chat bleu...

Il se retourna, voulant s'excuser, mais ne vit plus Happy. Il faillit se gifler tellement il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi bête sans raison. Il regarda l'horloge : minuit pile. C'était la fin de son service. Le restaurant allait fermer mais le bar resterait ouvert jusqu'aux environ de deux heures du matin. Il contourna le bar, courant vers la sortie pour retourner à l'hôtel. Bizarrement, il n'était plus fatigué. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : retrouver Happy et essayer de se faire pardonner. Ce qui, avec un chat aussi susceptible et têtu que lui, n'allait pas être facile...

* * *

Lucy revint vers le bar, après avoir passé une quinzaine de minutes à nettoyer les tables dont elle était responsable durant son service. Elle fut soulagée de constater que Gray était déjà parti. Elle n'allait pas être encore une fois obligée de faire semblant que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes devant lui.

Elle avait regardé un couple dans la grande salle, alors qu'elle servait ses clients. Ils étaient tellement mignons! Elle s'était imaginé - l'espace d'un instant - à la place de la jeune femme brune qui embrassait tendrement son petit ami blond... Elle s'était imaginée en face de Gray, en train de l'embrasser avec tout cet amour dont elle n'arrivait toujours pas à saisir la démesure... Car oui, elle en était sûre et certaine, désormais : elle l'aimait. C'était plus fort qu'elle, plus fort que tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir jusqu'à présent.

Elle posa son plateau à l'emplacement désigné, et fit un signe aux deux autres serveuses - toutes les deux blondes également - avec qui elle avait travaillé. Elle sortit ensuite de l'établissement, et fut surprise par le froid glacial qui régnait au dehors. Elle se dépêcha d'avancer pour rejoindre l'hôtel, grelottante.

Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte du _Nova Nocte_, elle entendit une voix bien trop familière qui parlait. Elle laissa retomber la lourde porte, et se dirigea vers la source de cette voix masculine qu'elle aimait tant entendre. Elle découvrit alors une petite ruelle sombre qui longeait l'hôtel. Elle décida de s'y engager, malgré le fait qu'elle soit une trouillarde de première classe.

- **Je te jure, Happy...**

_« Happy?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait, ce chat? »_ s'étonna Lucy.

- **Moi je sais pourquoi t'as réagi comme ça, Gray! Parce que t'es fou amoureux d'elle et ça te rend complètement...**

- **Oui, je sais! Pas besoin d'en rajouter.**

_« Quoi? Gray est amoureux?... »_

Lucy faillit perdre le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle avait envie de hurler, de taper des pieds comme une gamine, de courir se réfugier dans sa chambre et pleurer comme dans les films.

Elle avait envie d'être avec Gray.

- **Pourquoi t'as autant de mal à le dire? C'est pourtant pas bien compliqué!**

- **Ferme-la, le chat! Si tu savais ne serait-ce que la moitié des choses que je ressens actuellement, tu parlerais pas comme ça!**

Lucy écouta attentivement. Peut-être qu'il allait prononcer un prénom, qui lui permettrait alors de savoir qui était l'heureuse élue, si elle la connaissait, s'il serait facile de la haïr... Elle savait que si un nom retentissait, ça allait mal se passer pour elle. Elle allait avoir mal, très mal. Mais que voulez-vous, l'amour rend fou...

- **Si tu savais ce que je ressens à chaque fois que je croise son regard... J'ai l'impression que plus rien ne compte, hormis elle! Elle est tout ce que je veux, tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré! Elle est belle, intelligente, puissante... Et un peu folle, aussi. Mais c'est justement ce petit grain de folie qui fait toute la différence! Elle représente tout ce que les autres filles n'ont jamais réussi à être à mes yeux! Happy... J'ai pas l'habitude d'être amoureux. J'ai dû tomber amoureux une fois dans ma vie, et ça s'est mal terminé. Mais avec elle, si c'était différent? Si je pouvais de nouveau espérer?**

Lucy avait les larmes aux yeux. Comme elle aurait aimé être cette fille dont il parlait! Le pire dans tout cela était le fait qu'elle ressentait exactement la même chose à son égard. Gray était l'homme qu'elle voulait, mais qu'elle n'aurait sûrement jamais. Il était ses rêves, ses envies, ses désirs, son manque... Son amour. Tout ça à la fois.

_« Mon Dieu, je vais exploser... Un être humain ne peut pas ressentir tout ça... »_

Elle décida de partir. C'était trop. Elle ne pouvait pas en entendre plus. Elle avait tellement envie de lui, elle n'y comprenait rien... Elle devait partir le plus loin possible et essayer de noyer son chagrin dans une quelconque occupation, pourvu que ça l'aide à penser à autre chose...

- **C'est Lucy, hein?**

Elle stoppa net en entendant son prénom.

- **Oui...**

Son cœur tapa comme un fou dans sa poitrine, menaçant de déchirer sa peau tellement il faisait preuve de force. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser avec un minimum de cohérence. Trop dur.

- **Je ne comprends même pas comment j'ai fait pour tomber amoureux d'une amie...**

- **Peu importe que ce soit une amie! Les sentiments ne se commandent pas! Et je sais que tu ne veux pas le croire mais... Même les glaçons comme toi ont un cœur, Gray.**

Lucy décida de remonter dans sa chambre. Ce trop plein d'émotions allait la rendre folle...

Elle sortit de la ruelle, la démarche traînante, des pensées toutes plus incohérentes les unes que les autres se bousculant dans sa tête...

Elle allait saisir la poignée de la porte, quand une main se posa lourdement sur son épaule. Tellement préoccupée par ses sentiments qu'elle ne parvenait pas à démêler, elle ne sursauta même pas. Elle se retourna lentement, s'attendant à trouver Natsu qui allait encore essayer de lui faire peur - même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il devait être en train de dormir -.

- **Tu as tout entendu...**

Elle fit face à la tignasse noire de Gray. Il baissait la tête, et n'osait même pas la regarder. Lucy sentait ses doigts trembler sur son épaule.

- **Oui**, répondit-elle simplement.

_« A quoi bon lui mentir? »_

Gray leva lentement les yeux vers elle. Comment une soirée qui s'était annoncée si calme pouvait finir ainsi? Le mage de glace serra les dents. Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Il le fallait!

- **Lucy, je...**

- **Moi aussi.**

Quelque chose d'humide tomba sur sa main. Il regarda Lucy. Elle pleurait! Et pourtant, un grand sourire flottait sur ses lèvres...

- **Lucy ? Qu'est-ce que tu...**

- **Chuut...**

Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps et passa lentement ses bras autour du cou du mage de glace. Elle le regarda un court instant, et décida de passer à l'acte. Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, et enfin, se sentit pleinement heureuse.

Toutes sortes de sensations les traversèrent tous deux de part en part. Le bonheur, le soulagement, la crainte, la timidité, le désir... Mais aussi - et surtout - l'amour. Enfin, il pouvait éclater au grand jour, les inondant tous les deux, tandis que Gray passait ses bras musclés autour de la taille de la mage aux clés.

Ils durent se séparer, à contrecœur, pour reprendre leurs souffles. Cependant, ils restèrent très proches l'un de l'autre, mêlant leurs respirations saccadées. Gray souriait, avide d'embrasser encore et encore sa belle Lucy, tandis que celle-ci n'arrivait pas à se lasser de la beauté du ténébreux brun.

- **Tu es à moi?** murmura-t-elle.

- **Tant que tu voudras de moi**, répondit-il.


End file.
